Fire and Ice Collection
by SaffireStarz
Summary: [A collection of one-shots inspired by songs]. Chapter 2: Superstar. Sora likes Yamato and Yamato likes Sora, but neither of them know it. So why is Sora spending more time with one of his band mate instead?
1. Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: Digimon and the song "Listen to your Heart" don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

This contains quite a few flashbacks. Sora and Yamato are rich people in this fiction.

**Listen to your Heart**

**By: SaffireStarz**

* * *

The never-ending rain poured creating the pitter-patter sounds. Her ruby orbs looked outside the other side of the vehicle's invisible mirror. She could see couples walking in the street, the gentlemen holding the umbrellas for their ladies. Despite the bitter weather, smiles were on their faces and they challenged the rain's noise with their laughter. 

A teardrop escaped from the girl's eye. She was so intrigued by the scene in front of her that she didn't notice the droplet slip. However, the limo driver turned around to check up on her, just in time to see her teardrop fall on her expensive outfit.

"Is everything alright, miss?" he asked.

Sora averted her attention from the scene to look at the driver. "Oh, yes. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking." She turned her head once more so she was looking outside again. "The night is beautiful isn't it? In spite of this rain, it really is gorgeous. Even though only a few stars can be seen, the rain blurs their beauty, which makes them looks so dreamy."

The driver smiled. "Yes, miss. They are bright and beautiful."

Sora didn't listen to the driver. She was too deep in thoughts. Tears silently strolled down her face without her notice.

"Miss Sora, are you sure you are fine? You're crying." He was becoming extremely worried.

Sora shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." She took out some tissues and wiped the tears from her eyes.

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes (yeah)  
**__**You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

.·•°ºø.·/ Flashback/.·•°ºø.·

His well-built arms were wrapped around her slim waist. His head was placed on her left shoulder. Her hands were resting on his arms. Her head was leaning against his. Two pairs of eyes, one pair of sparkling sapphires, another pair of attractive crimson, looked straight ahead. The night was of dark blue but the stars were still as bright as usual.

"Look, Yama, that one." The girl pointed to the most distant star. The star may have been distant but it shone with great radiance. "It's beautiful."

The boy with her grinned, "Yeah, they're beautiful. Just like you."

The auburn haired girl playfully punched his arm. "Is that the best you can come up with?" She rolled her ruby orbs. "Just tell me you love me and I'll be happy."

"Ok, I love you." He smiled, "Happy?" He opened his mouth again to speak but instead Sora took the opportunity to close the gap between them.

.·•°ºø.·/ End of Flashback /.·•°ºø.·

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

_**Listen to your heart  
**__**When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

By now, even more tears were flowing from her face. But her tears were of happiness.

"We're here." The driver announced, pulling Sora back from her reminisce. "Miss Sora, we've arrived at the airport now. But it seems we've arrived way too early so I think it's best you stay here for a while."

"Alright, thank you." Sora looked down and noticed that her face was sodden. Like before, she dried her tears with the tissue in her hand.

The limousine was parked where rain couldn't make it anymore wet. The driver tilted his hat so that his eyes were hidden. Unknown to Sora, he took off to sleep. But Sora didn't care for at the moment, she was trying to sort out her mind.

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide (yeah)  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

.·•°ºø.·/ Flashback /.·•°ºø.·

Sora turned to face the door. "Yama, open the door. It's me, Sora." She knocked again. Her knuckles were becoming sore from all the knocking.

Becoming more impatient by the passing second, Sora turned the door's knob and the door was pushed open. "Yama you better ha-" To her surprise, no one was inside. "Yamato? Are you in here?" No answer.

A sudden cold gust of wind sent shivers up the girl's spine. Looking up, she noticed that the window was opened. Sora walked to the window to close it but before she did so, she looked down to see her worse nightmare, Yamato with another woman. What's worse- they were kissing. From Sora's perspective, she couldn't tell who the girl was, or if Yamato was kissing her back or not.

Sora felt as if it the world had come crashing down on her. Her breath was caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. Somehow, she felt as if she wasn't alive anymore.

She looked at the present she had brought her beloved, a container with a collection of guitar picks for his guitar. She recalled yesterday, the day they were in town. Yamato went inside a music shop where he spotted a collection of guitar picks in a glass container. He wanted to buy them and even though they were rich, neither of them brought money for they didn't expect to buy anything. Sora promised that she'd come to his mansion the next day with his container of picks. And so she had.

Sora aimed at the two people kissing below her. With all her might, she threw the container at them.

The container landed near their feet. Because the container was made of glass, it broke into many pieces. The collection of guitar picks spilled. Yamato and the other girl broke away and looked up at where they thought the container was thrown.

To their surprise, up on Yamato's room, an auburn haired girl stood. Tears escaped from her beautiful eyes. Her throat stung and more tears begged to be released.

"Sora!" she heard Yamato yell. "Look, it's not what you think." She watched as her fiancé pushed the woman away from him and run towards his home.

Sora looked at Yamato's door. No, she didn't want to face him. She stormed out of the room and ran out of the mansion. Her feet and eventually became sore but she ignored it because at the moment, all she wanted to do was run. Run away from it all.

.·•°ºø.·/ End of Flashback /.·•°ºø.·

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

_**Listen to your heart  
**__**When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

"He hurt me…" her voice was barely a whisper. "But what if that's not what really happened. What if that girl forced him to do so? What if I'm doing the wrong thing by running away?"

"Are you feeling guilty, Miss Sora?"

Sora looked up. The driver was smiling brightly at her. "What?" She was obviously looking deeply in his dark brown eyes.

"It's obvious that you're still in love with him. You're probably feeling guilty for having to leave him, especially if you didn't tell him that you were." His smile became wider. "It's never too late to return to the one you love."

Sora rubbed her two hands together as she took in what the driver said. "You're right. I am feeling guilty because of all this."

The driver turned around so that he wasn't looking at her anymore. "I'll go grab your luggage. It's time to check in."

"No."

Pretending to be surprised, the driver looked once more at Sora. "Excuse me, Miss Sora?" He wanted to sound happy but he had to pretend not to.

"You're right. It's never too late to return to the one you love." She let out a small laugh. "Come on, let's go back."

The driver turned on the ignition and had a smile on his face the whole time. "Good decision, Miss Sora. But I want to go a certain way back." He reversed the limousine, shifted gears, and drove.

"Be my guest. Afterall, I didn't choose you to be the one to drive me for no reason."

"Oh," A small silence filled the vehicle. "Well, I estimate that we should be there in no more than ten minutes. And I'm not taking you home, Miss Sora. I would like to take you to see a good friend of mine which I know you will love."

"N-not taking me home? I-I'm not sure if this is such a good idea." She was becoming more frightened.

Understanding Sora, the driver chuckled. "Miss Sora, I am not going to take you somewhere you don't like. I promise you. You already know who this person is so no reason to be frightened."

Sora felt relief. "Ok, if you say so."

"We're going to Odaiba Park. I hear they have the most beautiful Sakura Tree there."

Sora's eyes became wide. "Odaiba Park? Why that's where…" her voice drifted off until nothing could be heard.

The driver said nothing as well. He knew what she was going to say. The rest of the drive to Odaiba Park was quiet. The driver dared not to speak, as the young auburn haired girl was lost in her thoughts, as usual. Besides, he figured couple minutes of silence wouldn't hurt; there was about only five minutes until they would arrive to their destination.

'Of all places,' Sora thought, 'Why Odaiba Park?'

She sighed. Many of her memories happened in Odaiba Park. She held back tears that pleaded for freedom.

'I am such a weak girl, crying over pathetic things like these.' Surprisingly, she smiled. 'But I'm crying because I'm happy, right? Because Odaiba Park is where it all started.'

The vehicle suddenly stopped, snapping Sora out of her thoughts. "Huh, are we here?"

"Yes, Miss Sora." The driver exited the limousine with an opened umbrella on his left hand and a closed umbrella on his right. He went to Sora's side and opened the car for her. He opened up the closed umbrella as she went under it.

"It's ok. I can hold my own umbrella." She took the umbrella from the driver. She looked down on the wet ground as the driver closed the door behind her. "I want to thank you for taking me here."

The driver looked at her then laughed silly. Sora raised an eyebrow for she has never seen anyone laugh so hysterically. She was also confused as to why he was laughing. It didn't seem to be the right moment to laugh. "Is everything ok?"

The driver did his best to stop laughing, which to Sora's relief, he succeeded. "I'm sorry, Miss Sora. It's just that well," his tone became a little serious, "so many things happened to my friend here and by the look on your face, this place is quite important to you, too."

Now it was Sora's turn to laugh. But unlike the driver's laugh, hers was calm and not goofy like his. "Yes, it is. Yamato and I had our first kiss here. He asked me to be his girlfriend here. And," she looked at the ring on her finger, "he proposed to me here. That's why this place is special." She had a smile on her face. She showed it to the driver as she looked at him, "Like I said before, thank you for taking me here."

"Don't mention it. Which reminds me, why did you choose me to be your driver?"

"Simple, because Yamato told me about you many times before. He's told me you were his friend and because you were his friend, I knew I could trust you. I could trust you in not telling him that I was leaving him. You weren't going to tell him were you?"

The driver shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have. Earning the trust of someone is really hard to get and if you lose that trust, it's hard to get back. I'm thankful I have your trust, Miss Sora."

"No, it's me who should be thanking you. You helped me realize a mistake I would've made by leaving Yamato."

"You're too modest." The driver pushed Sora a little, causing her nearly to trip. "Go, the friend I was talking about is in the park. Go and find him. I'll be here waiting when you finish."

Sora was confused but went against arguing. She looked from the driver that now just became her friend and then to the dark area of the park. "I'll be truthful with you, I'm scared of many things. I'm scared of being alone, of being unloved, and I'm also afraid of the dark."

Still, the driver pushed Sora more, telling her to keep moving. "Nonsense. Trust me, when you get in there, all those fears you have will disappear."

Sora muttered, "If you says so. But how do you know he's here?"

"Well, I told you that this place is important to my friend. He told me that he goes here every night to recall all the precious moments that happened here. Now you said that you trust me. Trust me, Miss Sora, and go."

Sora started placed one foot in front of her but stopped to turn around. "You have to follow my two conditions, first."

"And what will those be, Miss Sora?" the driver wondered.

"One," she had a devious smile, "you can't call me 'Miss Sora' anymore. Sora is just fine."

The driver grinned, "And what would the second condition be…Sora?"

"Yamato did tell me many things about you but he failed to tell me your name. What is it?"

"It's Yagami. Taichi Yagami."

Sora placed a friendly kiss upon the driver's cheek. "Well, Taichi Yagami. I'll be on my way."

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

_**Listen to your heart  
**__**When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

'Good grief, I just had to forget my sweater in the limo didn't I?' The breeze of the night wind sent chills up her spine. 'Well, there's no point on turning back. Just keep on walking, Sora.' She thought to herself. 'Yes, but where to?'

To Sora's amazement, she could see a small hint of light shining brightly in front of her. "Should I go over there?" she asked herself. Her heart raced as she hesitantly kept her rhythmic gait of walking.

As she walked closer to the tree of where Yamato had proposed to her, she heard someone. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" Sora swore that her heart had stopped as she recognized the voice. Yamato Ishida. Hoping to get a better look, she stealthily walked closer. Now, her heart raced much faster than ever before as she saw that there was a man with yellow hair sitting under a tree, soaked. Sora was sure that that was Yamato.

She did everything in her power to keep herself from running to him. Sora decided that it was best not to. Instead, she stood about five feet away behind him.

"She wouldn't just do that to me. She wouldn't just leave or run away. Would she?"

"Actually, she would. But you know what, she loves you enough to return back to you." Sora answered. She spoke in a low voice; you could barely tell it was she.

Yamato glared at the ground. "Be quiet. I don't need or want you to answer. I need to be by myself."

Sora smiled. "Well, is that what you really want? To be alone? What about Sora, your future wife, you don't her to be with you right now?"

The boy clenched his fist. "How dare you-" he turned around and came face to face with Sora. "S-Sora?" The girl nodded.

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

_**And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind**_

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

Sora dropped her umbrella and without any warning, ran to her loved one. Yamato just stood there, too shocked to move.

"Stupid. I'm so stupid, Yamato. Forgive me?" All the tears that Sora tried to hold back for so long poured down her face. Yamato held her close to him like he would never let go. His hands were on her face and his thumbs were used to wipe away the forever-flowing tears. "You did so much for me and all I was doing was being selfish and only thinking about me."

Yamato tried to hush her by placing his finger on her soft lips, but to no avail. "And I was about to do something stupid like running away from you. It took a bit of help from Taichi before I realized what I would be doing. I'm so sorry, Yama."

"Sora, that's enough. You can stop crying. It's ok because right now, all I care is that you're in my arms." He wrapped his arms around her waist, making Sora gasp. He pressed his lips against her. Sora's hands were pressed against his chest as she tried to keep her balance. The world around them started to spin as they began to get lost in their own world of pure bliss.

The sky showered them with rain. The thoughts of becoming sick never occurred to the boy who made the mistake of hurting his loved one, or the girl who nearly made the mistake of leaving her loved one, for they were lost in each other's grasp. Yet, the reminiscence of their mistakes was washed away by the affections that bonded them. Their sanities were restored, and the love they had for each other was never questioned, ever again.

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

**_Listen to your heart  
I don't know where you're going  
_****_And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_**

•**°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·•°ºø.·**

* * *

So, how did you like this fic? Ok, I do admit that it is not the best that I've done. Actually, I just wanted to post this before school started so that's why it's not that great. But still, I do hope that you review. 

I was working in this so much that I didn't really have much time to work on Recalling our Memories yet. But don't worry; I'll have the next chapter up before or on my birthday. (No need to worry, my birthday is not next year, lol. Actually, my birthday is pretty soon.)

Yes, I know the characters seemed out of character so forgive me. Anyways, I want to know what you think. Perhaps if I get at least 10 reviews, I will make more of these. Remember, REVIEW!

SaffireStarz


	2. Superstar

**Superstar**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or the song. I don't own much.

**Author's Note**: Hi, everyone! I have had this idea in my head in a long time and it wouldn't leave me alone till I finally wrote it. It's a one-shot because I thought the plot was too short to be made into chapters but it turned out to be a pretty lengthy one. Oh well. And, regardless if you're a TSwift fan or not, please consider reading the story because I thought it might be different than you think. I tried to blend the lyrics in there for a reason. Also, this episode sort of flows with the episode "A Very Digi Christmas" so maybe you'll spot some familiar spots. Please give it a chance and let me know what you think by reviewing!

Also if there's a song anyone wants to request to be made into a one-shot, please let me know!

* * *

It had been another boring lecture in Sora's chemistry class. Well, maybe it wasn't boring but it was definitely a hard subject for her to understand and that meant trying to decipher all the formulas, equations, and molecular drawings on the board was going to cause a headache. It was so much easier to not pay attention. She found herself doodling circles and lines in her lack of attempt to replicate chemical bonds in her notebook. Soon those circles and lines connected in interesting shapes and became musical notes. But, no, she didn't know how to write music using all the theories of music and its notations.

But what rules did she have to follow to write for herself? She looked out the window and let the ideas start coming to mind before finally putting those ideas down on paper in place of her class notes.

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
__There ain't nothing more right babe  
__Misty morning comes again and I can't  
__Help but wish I could see your face  
__And I knew from the first note played  
__I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
__You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls  
__In the front row scream your name_

___So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
__I can't take my eyes off of you  
__I'm no one special, just another  
__Wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
__Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

With a silent sigh of defeat, she admitted to herself that she had written about him again. Her best friend. Her secret crush. In fact, the crush of the entire female population at school. And this left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach…of jealousy?

She had his thick blond hair and mesmerizing deep blue eyes stuck in her mind. His captivating voice when he sang or merely when he talked. Maybe his smile was enough, really.

No, she wasn't jealous. She was stuck. She felt more than grateful to have someone as Yamato Ishida as one of her best friend. They had been in adventures together with their other friends—adventures of darkness and dangers no one but other Chosen children could ever understand. They were close in ways that really couldn't be described. And she knew that he saw her differently. He appreciated how she wasn't shallow and her love for anyone, whatever kind of love it might be, really was meaningful beyond the surface, this she knew. If she even for a moment crossed that line from friendship to more, well, she didn't even want to think how different their relationship would be. Maybe everyone would think she was just using their friendship to get closer to him. Or worse, maybe _he _would think that. If she acted out on her feelings, he might not see her the same anymore. She just wasn't willing to risk all that, and for that she decided neither to regress nor progress in their relationship.

The bell signaling the end of class had snapped Sora back into reality. She became a little dismayed when she realized the remains of the notes on the board she had failed to copy along with the homework for the night.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora turned to the owner of the voice and saw that it was Yutaka, one of Yamato's band mates in the famous TeenAge Wolves band they had formed together back in their first year of high school. She didn't know them too well but Yamato had been enough connection for the two to know a little bit about the other. Yutaka was the bass guitarist of the band, but also happened to be in the same chemistry classes as Sora.

"Yutaka, hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just, I couldn't help but notice you kinda out there in class today."

Sora froze. "Oh! I—" She couldn't possibly tell this guy the cause of her daydreaming, especially with the close ties he had with the subject of her dazing.

"Don't worry about it. I actually just wanted to know if you wanted to borrow my notes instead of having to copy all that stuff."

"What, really? Yeah, Yutaka, I'd really like that!"

"Cool. Here you go." Yutaka handed her his notes. After mere glancing at it, Sora knew she was going to have a hard time figuring it out but it did look easier to handle than the teacher's own notes. Noticing the confused look on the girl's face, Yutaka further offered, "If you want, I can help you learn all this stuff, too."

"Yeah? I think that'll help so much. I don't have anything after school…"

"Well I actually have band practice right now and you know Yamato's gonna kill me if I keep coming late. Maybe later I'll stop by to pick up my notes and then I can help you out."

"Yeah that'd be great!"

"Okay, well see you later then."

"Actually, I'll follow you. I wanted to say 'hi' to Matt."

Grateful to be out of the chemistry situation, she rushed to pack her books and papers back into her backpack, taking off from that classroom faster than molecules under especially heated temperatures. She was even more thankful that it was the end of the day at school and there was no tennis practice. She loved tennis but those mini skirts and skorts were not made for the upcoming cool weather known as the winter season.

When they got to the music room, Yutaka let himself in first nonchalantly saying, "Sorry I'm so late guys but there was this really cute girl who wanted my autograph." Sora paused to let out a chuckle outside the room. Yamato's band mates had so much ego.

The keyboardist groaned. "That's a lame excuse."

Before Sora had a chance to let herself in, she heard Yamato complain exasperatedly, "Zip it! Anybody ever hear of rehearsal!"

"Sor-ry!" came the sarcastic reply. (A/N: Okay, I know this part of the show was the same day as their concert but I wanted to use this part and it wouldn't fit if it was going to be the same day as the concert. Just go with it.)

As Sora started to walk in, Yamato's phone rang. She stopped in her tracks at the entrance and decided that she would come by another time. It looked like the boy she wanted to see had gotten busy and it would be a long practice ahead of them. She signaled to Yutaka not to bother telling Yamato she was there and that she would just go instead. The boy shrugged his shoulders and acknowledged her farewell.

Typically she had Taichi or sometimes, even Yamato walk home with her but not today. Their self-proclaimed leader had plans to meet with younger Digidestined to talk about the new threat Azulongmon had filled them in with, and the lead singer of the famous had rehearsal for an upcoming gig on Christmas Eve. But she didn't mind walking home alone.

She walked inside to find her mom sitting poised as she arranged some flowers for a family dinner she was hosting later that night.

"Hi, mom. Here, let me help you with those." Sora threw her backpack to the side and took a seat across from where her mother was. She picked up a few freshly cut cherry blossoms and began helping her mom with the arrangement.

"How was your day, Sora?"

"It was the same: pretty boring. Oh, that reminds me. One of Yamato's friends is coming over to tutor me in chemistry. I kind of spaced out in class."

"Oh, Sora…"

Sora braced herself for a knowing lecture. "I won't space out again—"

"I think you should just tell him." That caught Sora's attention. "You become more and more obvious about your feelings for Yamato. It's obviously starting to eat you up if you can't even pay attention in class anymore because of him."

Ever since she realized that her mother had loved her all along, her relationship with her mother grew. There were still some shaky moments but the trust and respect between them had grown. Her mother had in fact become a factor to activating her crest four years ago when she had lost any faith that hers would ever glow. Her mother knew much more about her than she thought.

"It's not a good idea."

"Well, think about it because just thinking about him isn't going to get you anywhere."

"That's the point."

"It's up to you." Her mother stood up after having finished their floral activity. "I'm gonna get dinner ready. Make some cookies when you have time okay?"

Before it got dark, Sora had finished copying Yutaka's set of notes as well as baking several batches of various cookies, and just in time too when the doorbell rang. "Hey, come on in."

Yutaka had set his guitar and laid out his chemistry materials in the dining room table. Sora brought out some of the freshly baked cookies to snack on. They went over the basics of the periodic table and the key points of the subject so that she had a strong foundation to go with. It had taken her a longer time to understand than she wanted but at least she knew more than she did an hour ago before he came.

"So what kinds of bonds happen between the hydrogen and oxygen atoms in water?"

"Polar…covalent?"

"Right."

"Okay, I think I get it now. I'm just gonna write this last bit and I think I'm good to go."

Sora finished writing such note on the end of one side of the paper to turn it over and find the next page decorated with different kinds of notes: musical notes and lyrics. Quickly, she tried to turn to the next page to keep Yutaka from seeing the "notes" she took in class earlier. But, unfortunately for her, he knew song lyrics when he saw it if even at a glance. He was a musician after all.

"No need to hide it. I saw you writing that stuff down in class."

Sora kept quiet and tried to keep the redness creeping to her cheeks at bay. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to go to the trouble of all this just because I wasn't paying attention."

Yutaka took the paper with the words from her and scanned what she had written. "Look, Sora, Yamato's one of my really good friends. And you're one of his really good friends. So if I help you, I can help him."

"What do you mean?"

"These lyrics you wrote, they're pretty good. I wonder who they're about." He said, the last statement being a rhetorical one. "A superstar, huh?"

By now Sora couldn't help herself from blushing with embarrassment.

"I like that you make yourself seem like you are nothing to him when in fact, it's quite the opposite the way he talks about you. It's like you guys have this weird…bond…"

At first, Sora kept quiet, wondering where he was going with this. She was very curious and she felt talking would only sidetrack him from what he wanted to say. But nothing else came out of his mouth. He didn't know of them being Digidestined. This was the bond he couldn't describe, she reasoned. There was just no way he would be suggesting what she wanted to hear. Would he? No, she thought, he's never shown any sign.

"Wait, what are you trying to say Yutaka?"

"I think it'll help him if you just tell him."

Okay, so Yutaka knew. "How is this supposed to help him? With what?"

"Eh, sorry, that's not my place to say directly. I'll say this: he thinks you guys are at a, uh, testing—yeah something like that—place in your friendship."

Love was always a test for friendship.

"Oh, I didn't know he thought that…and you think confessing my feelings for him will mend our friendship? That sounds more counterintuitive to me."

"I don't really know where I was going to go with that. I never had a plan. Just thought maybe if you told him, who knows, you know?"

"Yutaka, I've thought about that… a lot. I just can't risk it." Sora was determined to fight her guts. Over and over she kept convincing herself that it was something she could not get herself to do. "Thanks for all your help though. I really appreciate all your help with all the confusing…chemistry stuff. I'll pack you some cookies to go." She excused herself from the table and ventured into the kitchen to grab some baked goods.

Sora found her mother in the kitchen as well, already packing some of the desserts Sora had made into a bag.

"I overheard your conversation so I thought I'd intervene." Her mom said simply. "Sora, even your friend's intervening. It seems like Matt likes you too! I don't understand how you still don't want to say anything. He's not gonna say anything first. He's got the Crest of Friendship, isn't that right? You've told me so. He's scared he'll ruin his friendship. But you: the Crest of Love. It's okay if you're scared, too, but Sora, if anyone can make the risk worth it for someone they love, it's you."

"Mom…"

Yutaka left with a box of said cookies, promising to share some with the rest of the band, as well as word from Sora that she would give it a try to tell Yamato. On the other hand, Sora not only had chemistry homework but now an assignment from the bass guitarist to finish her song. She protested that it was too much to confess through a song—practically heartbreaking if she put so much work and it would turn out he didn't feel the same—and highly inconceivable for her to _sing _to him. Yutaka had reasoned with her that if she already made the effort to write it, she might as well pull through with it. She found herself agreeing to this matter before her mind had any time to think about it.

So it had been arranged that Yutaka would come by to help her with chemistry if she needed it, but also to help her work on the song in terms of composing the music and assisting in vocals.

Sora had plopped into bed that night mentally exhausted from the studying and conversation with Yutaka and physically tired from the family dinner. She was excited to have her father home from Kyoto but she was just too tired to stay up with them that night. By ten o'clock, she was lights out.

She woke up the next morning before the sun had risen to lighten up the city. It was five o'clock and too early for her liking. She had a dream, too, and although she couldn't remember the contents of it, she knew a certain blond was in it. And just like that, thoughts and ideas had already started to bombard her brain for a certain assignment she had. She wrote them down before anything escaped her.

_Good morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not  
__Dreaming about you  
__When my world wakes up today  
__You'll be in another town  
__And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be  
__Counting down the ways to see you  
__You smile that beautiful smile and  
__All the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
__I can't take my eyes off of you  
__I'm no one special, just another  
__Wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you  
__Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

* * *

"Hey, Sora. You done with tennis practice today?" Yamato asked when he ran into the auburn hair girl after school. She nodded, suppressing the warmness she felt coming onto her face. "I just got done with band, too. Yutaka's got something right now so none of the band wanna hang out. We think he's got a new girlfriend he doesn't wanna tell us about. Ha. Anyway, want me to walk you home?" His left arm immediately found their way to his hair where he shuffled his locks a little in his nervousness.

"Yutaka? He didn't tell me. I'm happy for him. Anyway, thanks for the offer Matt but I'm good."

"Oh, is Taichi walking you home?" There was conflict and sadness hinted in his voice that Sora thought she heard.

"No, I just have something to do too…"

"Alright, well, I'll see you around then."

"Bye, Matt."

* * *

The days flew by and it became routine for Sora to go to school, go to tennis practice, meet with Yutaka and practice the song. The more it became finished, the more knots formed in her stomach. She had finished the lyrics and was now working with him to get the melody down.

She changed out of her tennis practice uniform and slipped on more comfortable casual clothes before meeting up with the bass guitarist for the day. Yutaka usually had to get her from the tennis court because his own band practice would always be done before hers, but today she had finished early. She made her way outside one of the music rooms and waited for the practice inside to end. When a few minutes passed, and she realized there was no noise inside, she decided to let herself in.

Yutaka was inside putting his bass guitar in its case, but no one else was inside.

"Oh, hey, Sora. Sorry, I swear I was on my way. I just wanted to practice a little more of this last portion of the song for my part. I thought I had more time before your practice ended."

"No sweat. We just got done early. I wanted to say hi to Matt too if he was here but I guess I missed him."

"You mean, you miss him." Yutaka joked under his breath, enough so that only he could hear himself. He let out a small chuckle.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. You missed him. He left a few minutes before you got here."

Yamato and Sora saw each other enough but with feelings like hers, she couldn't but help become excited at the times she saw him.

"Alright, Sora, where are we at?" Sora took out the sheet music Yutaka had manually drawn for her and stood them on the music stand for the boy to play along with the school-owned guitar. Yutaka tuned the guitar a little and immediately began the few chords of the intro.

A few hundred feet away from the room, the older of the Ishida brothers was making way back to where band practice was. He had forgotten his capo along with some of his spare guitar picks inside. The closer he got to the room, the louder he started hearing noises. At first it was just a pitch but it soon became recognizable that it was a combination of guitar strumming and…a female voice? A recognizable one at that.

Yamato thought: there's no way it'd be Sora; she doesn't sing. But he hastened his pace nevertheless.

_You played in bars, you play guitar  
__I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
__And you'll never see, sing me to sleep  
__Every night from the radio_

There he saw one of his band mate with her. And it made him…hurt. Jealousy was such an ugly creature when it wanted to be seen. He didn't have a problem with the girl of his affection hanging with other people of the male species but then it all started to click for him. Yutaka would always be the first one out of practice saying he had something to attend to, and Sora also always had plans after her tennis practice so he wasn't as able to walk her home as often. It dawned on him that this was potentially the "something" they had to do. To add to that, Sora was singing. Sometimes she was off key but her voice was smooth and where she lacked in power and vocal technical skills, she made up in the emotion reflected in her voice. She was singing, and he didn't know she could. She was singing to one of his friends, not to him whom he thought she was much closer with. That both frustrated and saddened him.

He knocked on the door before making himself seen reluctantly. The playing and the singing came to a halt. "Hey, guys."

"Yamato!" Sora exclaimed both happily and nervously.

"Hey, I just left some stuff I wanted to pick up. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said, coldly. He left the room as fast as he came in, leaving a confused Yutaka and concerned Sora. He hadn't meant to get dramatic about it but in his attempt to stay cool, he let his walls come up.

Needless to say, their practice had come up short as Sora found herself unable to continue anymore with the way the fiasco unfolded. She walked home with a heavy feeling and threw the music papers on the floor of her room. She screamed into her pillow and pounded her fist on the mattress. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to help with their relationship, not make it worse. Determined not to let any tears fall from her eyes, she let her heavy eyelids close until she fell into a deep sleep.

The next time she awoke an hour later, she heard a melody playing. And a bit of humming.

"So hmm…that hmm-hmm…Tell me things like hmm…"

She knew that song.

"_Can't take my eyes off of you…"_

She opened her dark crimson eyes and immediately made contact to a pair of sapphire ones. The singing and playing stopped.

"This is a great song, Sora."

"Matt? I—what are you doing here?" She immediately sat up and noticed that all her sheet music on the floor were now in an arranged position on her table and the boy sitting on the chair with his electric guitar on his hand and lap. "Oh! What—please don't tell me…"

As if ignoring her, "Can you help me figure out how this part goes?" Sora didn't reply because she was unsure what he wanted her to do. "Can you sing this part for me?" Oh, he was definitely straight to the point.

"Matt, about earlier, I'm sorry…"

Yamato swung his guitar strap over his head and leaned in upright against the chair. He took a seat on the bed next to the girl. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm…sorry, Sora." He was so terrible at these and his pride usually never let him do such things. But with her, it was just different. "I don't know what came over me. Just seeing you two together—"

"Matt, you don't think Yutaka and I are…?"

"What? No! No…unless you are, then, yeah…"

"We aren't."

"But you were singing to him, Sora. I didn't even know you could and I thought I knew you better." He hated to admit that he was letting his jealousy show.

"Of course you do, Yamato. You know me better than most people, sometimes even more than Taichi. And you're right, I don't sing. That's more you and Mimi's thing."

"But the song—A superstar? Just a wide-eyed girl who's desperatel_y_ in love?"

Sora had almost wanted to shake the boy's head. She couldn't believe after all this he didn't know!

"Matt, he's not the only star of your band obviously!"

Both Sora and Yamato froze. Did she just do what she thinks she did? Did she just confess?

"Say something, Yamato…?"

And when he was still shocked, Sora panicked and rambled on the mess in her head in a frenzy attempt to save her pride. "Please, please don't think it's only because of your band. The song wasn't meant to make it seem so shallow. And chemistry, I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking…" She blushed, "thinking of you and then I just started writing. Yutaka caught it so he offered to help me in chemistry but really he wanted to help you. He told me you thought our friendship was struggling and I don't know this song would help. So that night I gave him cookies—" She really was letting her mouth do the talking and not her head, "—and promised him I'd do the song. We've been practicing the song, sometimes chemistry. But you came in at the wrong time, and now I don't know. Just please…maybe we can forget this happened?"

"Before this gets bad, Sora, I just wanted you to know those cookies were the best things. I mean, your eggs in the Digital World weren't so…well, yeah your cookies are the best."

"Oh! Hm, thank you…" This face turning the same shade as her eyes really needed to stop.

"But, Yutaka told you our friendship was struggling? Ah man, no, he completely twisted my words. Our friendship wasn't struggling, _I _was struggling with it because I was..._stuck_. I know he got what I was saying but look, Sora," Pride be damned, at least he was frank. "I think he was just trying to hook us up to help me. "

"Yamato…I guess that explains why he insisted I sing this song. For you."

"For me? Sora, will you sing it?"

Of all the times she was practicing it, here she was face-to-face and she couldn't get herself to do it. Yamato walked back to pick up his guitar and the sheets on the table. "Then how about you help me get this last part. I've about got the song down except I just need the closing."

"Okay…but don't laugh at me!"

Yamato let out a laugh and began his guitar part on the last chorus.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

She looked on with her ruby orbs as his fingers moved back and forth along the neck of the guitar and his other hand rhythmically strumming. His eyes focused back and forth between the notes that Yutaka had made and the placement of his fingers.

_I'm no one special, just another  
__Wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

Yamato's stomach flipped when he thought how those words so closely matched the way he was feeling right now. He couldn't imagine how or why she would even think that she was no one special to him, or to anyone who has ever met her for that matter. Hell, she even wrote song about him. Timid as she was about it, which he understood, she never ceased to amaze him.

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar  
__Sweet, sweet superstar_

He was her…

_Superstar_

She sang the last note with his final strum and they let the remnants of the harmonious sound linger in the air.

They shared a smile until Yamato broke the silence. "You should sing that song at our concert."

Sora couldn't help but laugh at the tension Yamato broke. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but that idea would just not pass with her. "That'll be the day when pigs fly."

"You never know with our lives. There might just be a flying pig Digimon out there."

"This song was for you, Matt. I would never sing in front of an audience. I'd need the Crest of Courage for that."

Yamato's smile turned into a small frown, one Sora failed to see. Oh, he knew Sora didn't mean anything by it but he also knew a little of Taichi's feelings. But they had reassured each other that no girl would come between them. They would respect whatever decision their female best friend would make—if the decision was even just between them and there was no outside interest like he thought with Yutaka. Yet after the episode that had just happened between the two, Yamato had decided there was no need to stress.

"But I'll tell you what, we all need a few seconds of insane courage now don't we?"

"You remember what being afraid does? It sends you in a dark cave of depression."

Sora laughed, "That cave was no fun, and very scary. But you're right. Maybe I will then, but not all of it. Maybe like one part."

"Just go up on stage with me. If you say you'll do it, I'll sing it with you so you're not alone."

"I like that."

The day of the TeenAge Wolves concert came. Yamato and the rest of the band were at Sora's house working on her song before they had to go to final rehearsal at the venue before the concert started. Just then, the two Digidestined received a phone call from Hikari about news they wanted to share. They had finished looked at each other but neither had a clue to what was going on. The practice ended there. Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi made their way to the venue to begin prepping while Yamato and Sora made their way to the beach.

When they got there, it appeared Taichi, Jyou, and Koushiro were there too along with the younger ones. In between them were huge tan sacks big enough to fit in bicycles. But they were moving.

"Let me outta here, Davis. I know I'm supposed to be a present but did you have to gift wrap me?" came a familiar voice from inside the sack.

Davis hushed whatever was inside. "You'll ruin the surprise, Agumon." Well, if they didn't know what was inside before, now they did. "Wait till I give you the signal…now!"

Out came the older Digidestined's Digimons from the sack. For being the most eager to get out of the bag, Agumon unwrapped himself last before jumping into Taichi's arms. It was a Christmas gift from the younger Digidestined and the best gift they could ever ask for.

Sora and Biyomon reunited back at her house so that they could get ready for Yamato's concert, the said boy bringing his Digimon with him to his venue so that he could rehearse.

"Sora, what are these?" The pink bird asked pointing at the sheet music in Sora's room.

The girl smiled. She filled her partner in with events of the past few days leading to the present situation they were in. The Digimon may have already a high pitch voice but her excitement for her friend enabled her to hit higher ranges when she squealed in delight. She flew around the room as if celebrating the day she had been finally waiting for. Sora finally was able to calm her down and the two laughed away their happiness.

"You should bake him those cookies for him after the concert," Biyomon suggested as their laughter began to settle, "if he said he really liked them."

"Singing on stage isn't enough?" Sora joked. "But, that isn't a bad idea, Biyo."

"Yes, it will make your boyfriend very happy. I know food would make me very happy."

Boyfriend. Biyomon's words hit her. Yamato and her had sort of confessed their feelings to each other but come to think of it, they didn't really say it directly. They definitely did not say they were together either.

"He's not my boyfriend though. I guess we didn't really want to push it."

"But he will be, right Sora?"

She started to feel all uneasiness that she hadn't felt in awhile return to her. "I don't know B, we didn't talk too much about it. Maybe we're comfortable enough to know about each other's feelings but still not damage our friendship."

"Sora, why can't you understand? There is no one who can make these risks but you…"

"My mom was saying the same thing, too. You really think I should?"

"I know so."

"Okay Biyo. Before the concert, I'll tell him everything I feel about him. And it looks like we have a few hours before we have to go. I'll bake some cookies for him too."

"That's my Sora! And I can't wait to see you sing up there. I know you'll be great too!"

"If I'm lucky, maybe a control spire will change into some Digimon and it'll ruin the concert." She was joking, of course.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please let me know by reviewing! :D  
I'll give you some of Sora's cookies!

And again, I'm taking requests!


End file.
